Thousand Miles
by gaia09
Summary: A songfic inspired by Vanessa Carlton's Thousand Miles. Toph thinks about the times she had with Aang back in Gaoling. TAANG R


**Thousand Miles**

Toph knew what she did was wrong: she ran away. Katara and Sokka knew that she lied, Aang didn't.

Aang...

That name was... catchy. Still it's very cute. The thoughts of him ran in her head. She flipped on her back and closed her eyes. A snicker moved out of her lips. _Aang... what an idiot..._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

She couldn't sleep that night when she ran away. She was locked in her own little world at home. No one understood her inside and out. Everyone underestimated her just because she was blind and tiny. Everyone... but Aang.

He understood her that moment. That moment when he saw her in Earth Rumble. She needed freedom and Aang was the only way. She reminisced that time, she scurried through the people just to get to that person... that person who was about to leave empty-handed.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

Toph would do anything just to get to him... to that person... She countered problems on the way to him. She faced guards, suspicious people and more guards.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

Toph's brain worked again. She started to reminisce that moment that she first felt his light footsteps that lead the name Twinkle Toes to him. They didn't work from the start but she started to understand him better also. That special night that she was left alone with Aang... they talked about her mostly...

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

If he hadn't seen her at the competition, she wouldn't be by his side now.

Okay, the thoughts are disturbing her now and she really needs to get to sleep. But the thing is... she couldn't. She decided to take a stroll for a while. When she got out, she noticed only four figures; Katara, Sokka, Momo and Appa. Wait, no Aang? She shook that thought off and went on...

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

She spotted him on a rock just fifteen feet away. "Hey Twinkle Toes," was her usual greeting. Aang replied with a "hi". She sat beside him while he hugged his legs close to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked just to start a conversation.

"Nothing much..." Aang replied. A short and breif silence took over them. She was about to open her mouth for something when Aang butted in. "What do you feel when you like a person and that person doesn't know what you felt towards him or her?" he asked.

_That was awkward..._ Toph thought and let her mouth do its thing. "Disturbing" she replied bluntly. "Is this something about Katara?" She felt him shake.

"Not actually..." he replied. "Did you like anybody?"

Now Toph felt heat on her face. "No..." she lied.

"You're lying aren't you?" Aang said.

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

Toph was shocked about his response. She sighed heavily. "I had a hard time..." she said again.

"About what?" Aang asked and looked at her.

"I had a hard time looking for you..." she replied and slapped her mouth quickly. _What the--?!_

Aang gave her weird look. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Looking for you guys..." she ended quickly.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

Toph stood up and felt Aang stare at her as she did so. "I'm going to sleep..." she said and ran away from him. Aang took one more glance before he stood up.

Toph sat at the end of her rock tent. She thought about the time he was with her. _Stupid stupid Toph..._ she thought. _...what the heck did I blurt that out for?!_

She felt vibrations and pictured Aang. "Uh-oh, it's Aang..." she mumbled. Aang knocked and let himself enter. "Why'd you knock and let yourself in?! As if it was your tent!" she exclaimed accidentally. Aang didn't mind it and took a step closer. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say something to you..." he said and sat in front of her.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

"What is it, Twinkle Toes?" she asked harshly. She felt him hold her hand and caress it.

"Toph I..." he began but paused and recieved a weird look from Toph. "I just... thank that you joined us..." he blurted.

"Yes, yes, I thank the Spirit World too" she replied and started to get in place. But Aang stopped her and took hold of her head. He stared at her emotionless whitish-green eyes.

Toph felt him skip a heartbeat. They stayed in that position for good thirty seconds. Aang blushed, an action that Toph couldn't see. "I searched for an earthbending master for some months now, and I never knew it would be you..." he murmured. He leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Your kiss is as light as your feet, Twinkle Toes..." Toph joked. Aang responded with a smile and she felt him leave her tent.

"G'night, Toph" Aang said with a happy face.

"G'night, Aang" Toph said and called him by his name for the first time. She rolled to her side and closed her heavy eyes.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight_

* * *

**Well, how was that, sorry if it's short. Well, R&R, I just made this for my little sister who is wondering how a songfic works. And this serves as an example, with her favorite pairing, Taang. **


End file.
